


Punishment Game

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe that was the curse of the Sonozaki sisters.</i>
</p><p>Two times that Keiichi lost and his punishments after.</p><p> </p><p>Drabble prompt from sonozakii and anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Game

Breathing near him sometimes was like trying to gasp under water. Fear. Shame. Love. It filled up Mion's lungs. She sputtered on it, trying to swallow down the blush on her cheeks. Why did he look at her like that? The kindness in his eyes threatened to crush her like the insignificant insect she was. But she _did_ matter. She was important, though how much to him remained to be seen.

The green haired girl let her face rest in her hands. School was easy. Japanese was probably one of her best subjects. The finished worksheet layed in front of her. On either side of her desk, Rena and Keiichi were hard at work. Or as much as they could be on such a sunny spring day.

Years ago they had beaten fate and were allowed to be free. But how free was she? Mion wished she could break away from _this_ curse. The curse of feeling so deeply for Keiichi Maebara. Maybe that was the curse of the Sonozaki sisters. They both had fallen so deeply for men that seemed unattainable. When he touched her it seemed to burn. She jumped back, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Mion,” Keiichi gazed at his friend. He looked so worried. So intense. A faint blush rose to color Mion's cheeks. “Are you alright? You've been quiet all day.” 

At once the teenage girl let out a loud chuckle. “Who me?! Of course! I'm just hoping you are ready for the extra special club activity later!”

That got her friend fired up. Keiichi pumped a fist into the air. “ _You_ better be ready for your punishment after you lose!”

 

“ _How_ did I lose?” Keiichi sounded so sorrowful. The game had been so simple, just some board game with candy characters. Fate was not on the boy's side that day and he came dead last every time they played. It was an almost impossible feat but the miracle that is Keiichi had somehow accomplished it.

“Puuuunnishment!” Mion almost sang it. She had so much planned. A costume with lots of frills and a pretty bow sat in a box, ready to be wrestled onto him. But that seemed to fall out from under her. There were so many excuses thrown at her has all the club members , save for Keiichi left her. A appointment. Something to find. A worried parent. Mion didn't hear them very clearly. All she noticed was the wink Rena gave her on the way out.

_Oh no._

Was this the rest of the club's way of encouraging her to confess to him? Did they really know? How did they know? Was she really that transparent? Of course they'd known. How many times had Shion blurted it out?

“So,”Keiichi looked just as bewildered as she did as he spoke, “What is my punishment?” Mion gulped, almost reaching under the table to get the box. Something stopped her in place before she could follow through. 

Her friend...her _crush_ was watching her. His eye were so gentle. So accepting. But there was something else that she couldn't identify.

“Kiss me.” 

As soon as she said the words , her cheeks heated up. Mion was not too far gone to notice that Keiichi's face was mirroring her's in redness. But thankfully he didn't speak. The young man seemed to be gathering all the courage he possessed as he stepped closer to her.

He was leaning against her, his chest against her's. They had never really been this close to each other. Mion took a deep breath. The scent of his skin filled her head, making it twirl like a ballerina. Putting a hand up to steady herself, she found it against his shoulder. His very broad shoulder. The years had really filled skinny Keiichi out. He had become quite the man under his white uniform shirt.

Though her blurred vision , Mion could tell that he was shaking just as much as she was. That was a comfort. Why hadn't he stepped back though? Called her bluff? Why were his broad arms around her waist all of a sudden? Did he _want_ to kiss her?

Before she could second guess anything else (and perhaps before he could too) , his lips were on her's. Time stopped ticking in that moment. The whole of Japan froze. There was no Hinamizawa. There was just his lips on her's.

But like everything else, the kiss ended. The boy pulled away from the girl in his arms. They both were shaking like leaves in a windstorm. But this time it wasn't from anxiety , but from something else entirely. Relief seemed to be injected like an IV into Mion's veins. It was wonderful.

 

The next time that Keiichi losed it was in the same room they had shared their first kiss. This time there was no hesitation. Their lips found each other easily. There were too much clothes. Long skirt. Pants. Tucked in shirts. Too many. To much. 

Mion found herself practically onto of the table they had played so many games on, her long legs wrapped around Keiichi's waist. This time the games was a little more heated. His hands pulled at her blouse, loosing and un-tucking it from her waistband. Thoughts moved like a warm summer day. Slow and lazy. 

Hesitant, the green haired girl nibbled on his bottom lip. The hardly stifled groan she got in return set her body on fire. Like a forest fire she burned. Smiling against the kiss, Mion scratched and clawed at his back. Though it was just kissing and petting, it was _so_ intense. The movies did not do this justice. Too many dramatics and fakery. All she needed was the musky smell of the brunette and his lips on her's.

They could get caught. Mion knew that and _hopefully_ so did Keiichi. It was a scary idea and she pushed it away. It didn't matter. Their bodies curled together so easily, like puzzle pieces that took years and years to discover each other. It was nice. And oh _God_ did it feel good! Mion moaned as Kei-chan's fingertips made their way up her shirt.

Skin against skin was when everything seemed hotter. Moving his lips to Mion's pale neck , the teenager cupped her breast. A small whimper left her lips, fluttering like an escaped moth into the hazy air. His hand, roughed with callouses brushed her nipple though the silky fabric of her bra. The blouse buttons were getting in the way though and Keiichi is being a little slow with dealing with that. She swatted his hands away , popping each button open. 

The brunette felt his mouth go dry when he caught the beautiful sight of her chest. The plain bra did nothing to mask her ample breasts. In fact it might have been a cup size too small for the way it pinched her milky tits , leaving red marks on them. Keiichi took the opportunity to let them loose , thrusting his hands from the bottom. The too small bra was pushed up to Mion's neck and forgotten like some sort of tacky necklace.

Why weren't they doing this _years_ ago, Mion thought. Keichii was probably thinking something similar with his hands on her breasts. Now that he had them he wasn't sure exactly what to do with them. All the porn that he had watched didn't really help. Those women weren't Mion. Mion was special. 

Mion cleared her throat. “You..with your mouth , Kie-”

He grazed his tongue over her nipple, took it into his mouth, then freed her, moving away as she cried out. That worked. He smiled against her tit. Maybe he could be good at this!

She wound her hands in his brown hair, pulling him closer. The table groaned under the weight but stood tall. Though his neatly ironed pants, his boner was plain for the world to see. And feel. Whether he meant to of not , Keiichi was rubbing his cock against her panties. He was just as flushed as she was when she looked up at him. Biting his bottom lip, Kiechii's eyes were clouded and he was looking like he was about to come undone at the seams.

“Mion,”Keiichi groaned her name. There was so must desire...so much lust... Mion swallowed hard. This time it was her hands that searched for his skin. Their eyes held each other's gaze for a moment. Through heat and sweat, Mion felt a surge of affection. This wasn't how she had pictured dating Keiichi would be like. There was more flowers and hearts and less dick in her version. She couldn't place which one was better.

Without registering what was happening, Mion's fingers somehow unbuttoned the boy's pants. At once he pulled away from the table. From her.

“Mion..I mean. Oh God. Are..Are you sure?”

Was she? Oh no, she didn't know. Her mind wasn't clear enough for questions like that. She chose to ignore it. Slowly and with only as slight tremor to her hands , Mion pulled the uniforms pants down, observing her handiwork. His cock was so hard that it looked like it was hurting. A faint blush rose to Keiichi's cheeks, as he averted his gaze from her. 

Without a second thought, Mion wrapped a hand around him. Letting out a groan, he fell forward. He leaned on his girlfriend, breathing in gasp and stutters. Like it was ingrained in some part of her , she began to stroke his cock. Up. Down. Up. Down. The fiction drove Keiichi crazy. 

“Just...like that. Oh...”

Desperately, the brunette fumbled to push Mion's red skirt up, until it sat uncomfortably around her waist. Pink. Her panties were pink and _very_ lacy. Keiichi let out a snort of laughter that dissolved into a needy moan when her hand stopped. 

Her face was as crimson as her skirt as she scowled up at him. Her hand was so painfully still on his twitching cock that he almost got on his knees to beg for some movement. 

“They are cute,”Keichii amended, smiling as much as he could with his girlfriend's death grip on his dick. He leaned in close, slipping his hand slowly underneath the pink panties. Her look of irritation was gone as soon as he found her entrance.

She let out a moan that could have passed for an opera solo. Keiichi was so gentle and so loving when he pressed a finger inside of her. Just one. Mion was a moaning mess in an instant, stroking his dick in time with the soft thrusts of his finger. “Keiichi...Ohhh.”

Her bare chest was golden in the sunlight through the windows, like she was dipped in the light of heaven and laid in front of him. His fingers felt so good inside of her. Heat spread through her body ,all from the the hand at her pussy, and came out as sputtering sounds. 

God it was like a hollow burning , setting her body rigid with electricity. Mion bucked her hips against his hand. Her clit was throbbing and needing and untouched. She wasn't above begging but she did not have to. 

When Keiichi pulled his hand away from her the sound she made nearly made him cum right then. He lurched, catching himself before he could spill over.

“Damn,” was all he could say. Mion was so wet, soaking through her panties. She wanted it so bad, and the thought of her writhing under him as he fucked her was almost too much for him to handle. No...It was too soon. Instead Keiichi pulled his cock away from her grasp, kneeling until her pussy is eye level. The pink panties are pushed aside and just a memory as he spread her open . A gentle lick incited a load moan from the green haired teen

She had never felt anything like this, never been touched by anyone but herself. Mion's head fell back, she could only imagine what she looks like. White knuckled, her hands wound themselves in Keiichi's hair as he carefully licked her. He was so gentle and seemed just as unskilled as she was , but what did she know? It felt like paradise and that is all she could think of. The feeling. The heat that filled her veins to bursting.

Mion was trembling on the edge of cumming. Her body twitching as she her grip on his hair tightened as she rocked against his face. His hot breath was against her , reminding her that it was Keiichii down her. The person she had cared for for so long was going down on her and _damn_ it was good. 

Before she could say a word white hot pleasure shot through her. She was gone , sounds escaping from her lips , birds flying away. It was over as quick as it started. Mion went limp , her breath and pulse slowing. 

Her boyfriend straightens up , wiping dust from his now buttoned pants and flashing her a smile. “Maybe next time I'll lose on purpose.” When he kissed her , she could taste herself on him. Maybe next time _she'd_ lose.


End file.
